Outside Looking In
by JesSickUh
Summary: There is however, a hidden reason as to why we feel the need to give them all that privacy. A companion fic to Shut Up and Kiss Me.


**TITLE:** Outside Looking In

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters belong to Marvel and the geniuses who I am forever grateful to for hiring Hugh as Wolvie. The song is Willie Nelson's.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is a companion piece to Shut Up and Kiss Me. I did some POV twisting around here. Sorry if it confuses you.

**THANKS:** Much props to the beta help during the initial posting at the Lyric Wheel. Also to the most recent beta who convinced me that it was good enough to come out of hiding.

It was a beautiful April day in Westchester, New York. Outside, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming. Inside, however, now that was a different story. Inside, doors were slamming, tears were falling, and people were yelling. Two angry mutants (or rather one angry mutant, and one clueless mutant) were carrying on like an old married couple.

This had been going on for at least half an hour now, which was why everyone in the house had congregated outside on the mansion's large playing field. It was a simple choice really. Either they endure the growls of the Wolverine (followed by a string of expletives); not to mention risk getting cut from a piece of broken glass, as a result of Rogue throwing any and every breakable object every which way, That, or spend a nice day outside playing a rousing game of softball with everyone else. Jubilee was sitting under a tree with Kurt Wagner-on the account of she didn't wanna break a nail, and he didn't know how to play baseball.

"How much room could two people need in a multi-story mansion, you ask"?Well, Rogue and Logan weren't the type to discuss private matters behind closed doors. They would try, but Rogue would often storm off in a huff, and of course Logan would follow her. All the while, they would shove past anyone who got in their way. No big deal right? Well in this house it's a very big deal, especially when it could mean the difference between needing a band-aid because of Logan's claws, and needing an Advil, because of Rogue's accidental touch. There was one time when Logan got a little carried away when Bobby tried to stop him from going after Rogue. When two mutants are having a fight, it's best to just step back. Especially if one of them is an ill-tempered man who is prone to pop out nine-inch claws and the other is a seemingly harmless looking southern belle, with a killer touch."

"There is however, a hidden reason as to why we feel the need to give them all that privacy. You see, Rogue and Logan are two of the mansion's favorite people. Who wouldn't love Rogue, with her mega-watt smile, and nurturing personality? As for Mr. Hairy over there-well maybe love isn't the word. On the other hand, we all respect the hell out of the man".

"I won't deny that he's not a scary guy, because he can make a grown man piss his pants, just by a simple glare. Now I know what you're thinking, but no-we don't respect him out of fear. When he first got here, he saved Rogue's life in a major way. Not to mention the rest of the X-Men...hell the rest of New York in general. Ever since then, he's given life and limb for the team. Yeah I know he moans and groans about it, but I know he loves being part of the team. And don't let the so-called complaints about the leather uniforms fool you. He knows they make him look good. And I don't mind telling you that I agree with him wholeheartedly on that".

"But I digress. Why we stay away? It's simple really. We're hoping that one day, after they're done fighting like cats and dogs, they'll end up making like rabbits. Seriously, the sexual tension between these two is so thick-you could cut it with adamantium. Waiting for one of them to make a move is like watching paint dry. You ask yourself, when is something gonna finally happen between them? You've seen the way they look at each other, even from across the room, right? Makes you just wanna scream "DO IT ALREADY!" All the girls swoon because it all seems so romantic. All the guys roll their eyes, because for all the risks Logan doesn't mind taking, making a move on the obvious girl of his dreams is the one thing he doesn't have enough balls to do. And no one would dare accuse him of being a chicken. Not unless they wanted to be two olives short of a martini, if you know what I mean."

"Anyway, does that answer your question?"

"Um...all I wanted to know was if you had the time. I left my watch inside the house."

"Oh, well...it's a quarter till. Wait a minute-we've been out here for hours! Haven't they made up yet?"

"Why don't you ask them? They're headed this way."

Rogue and Logan strode up to the two.

"Hey, girl. Hey, Kurt. How y'all doin'?"

"All good here chica. How about you?"

"Couldn't be better. Didn't break any vases this time. Oh, and Logan said he owes you a new magazine. Bye!"

"Wait-Rogue...what do you mean? Hey? Oh, what the hell. So whaddya think, Blue?"

"I think this conversation has proved more informative than the tour of the school I was given yesterday. Not that I wasn't paying attention."

"Of course, you were too busy checking out our resident weather goddess. Storm was the one who gave the tour, wasn't she?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt...now that you've learned all about Rogue and Logan, I think it's high time you learn all about Jubes."

"Lesson numero uno. I am all-knowing. The telepaths in this house have nothing on me. Wanna throw me a surprise party? Don't even bother with the blindfold. Think you can borrow my car, and I'll never know? Think again. And most importantly-are you jonesing for someone and ya wanna hook up? Dude, I've got my shipper radar on at all times.

"Here's what we're gonna do."

"What is that on your head?"

"This? This is my official work visor."

At his dumbfounded silence, Jubes stuck out her hand to shake his, as if they were meeting for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Jubilation Lee-Matchmaker extraordinaire, at your service. I'm so glad you decided to stay here at casa de Xavier. Let's get to work shall we?"

"Umm...on second thought, Jubilee...maybe I'll just rent an apartment."

The End


End file.
